


Enough

by WhiteCrane



Category: Mobile Legends: Bang Bang (Video Game)
Genre: Fluff, Happy Ending, Light Angst, M/M, Short & Sweet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-09
Updated: 2019-04-09
Packaged: 2020-01-07 08:18:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,009
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18406736
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WhiteCrane/pseuds/WhiteCrane
Summary: There are things Estes doubts in his relationship with Zilong and he has a list of reasons why they will never work out, but when the man stands with him, he realizes Zilong himself is enough to wipe out those doubts.





	Enough

**Author's Note:**

  * For [](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts).



> Inspiration really hit me up so hard when FallingTearsOfJoy, aka deltascouts on ig created this masterpiece and woke my sleeping Zites Spirit up and since I really like writing fanfics based on my favorite artists (mostly Zites) and deltascouts is one of them, I decided to write this based on their fanart and trust me it's so adorable TvT
> 
> https://www.instagram.com/p/BwB0PGtgDVx/?utm_source=ig_share_sheet&igshid=jl6ysaw7oogg
> 
> That's the link to the fanart and you should check it out <3 
> 
> I definitely created a story out of that fanart aodjshaja

_"What does the Son of the Dragon needs from the Moon Elf King?"_

_"His permission to allow courting."_

The king at peace pushed a few strands of long white locks behind his ear, his glowing eyes gazing upon the letters on his scroll as he continued to write with his feather quill. His desk was as grand as his chamber and he boasts of it not at all. He was just as humble as a man who has nothing even if he was a king. The letters he wrote were spells he prepared for the upcoming battle his allies will be facing, hoping for a certain victory. 

His eyes then travelled to the pendant shaped as a half glowing moon, a replicant of his own moon and he remembers the person who gave it to him. The pendant rested on an emerald box meant for jewelry and he knew just when to wear it. A soft smile adorning his face soon as he recalled the first time he properly met the man who humbly presented himself to him in unexpected moments. 

_"You wish to court who? I've no sons nor daughters. I've no wife who can bear them. If you are playing about, I suggest you leave, unless you meant one of my warriors, Miya."_

_"Your Majesty, it is not a jest when I say it is you who I wish to court."_

Zilong, the great warrior was kind and respectful. He shocked Estes with his rather bold statement even though the man spoke gently of it. Even Estes' councilors found the man surprising for not only was Zilong a warrior out of Emerald Woodland and most certainly not an elf, he was a  _man_. A man who wanted to court another, the Moon Elf King most of all. 

Estes was not one to recall the past so often for he was one who liked to move forward into the future and spend the present however he wants, but he would always make an exception for Zilong. 

Estes never truly thought about the gender of his desired partner, for the years he'd been living, he would rather love someone who loves him the same. He looks at women the same he looks at men, and is delivered into awe by both (though the people he'd ever admired was Miya and Zilong, with Miya only being a friendly way, Zilong was a different case), and he thought of his decision with much care when he gave Zilong permission. 

It was no secret that Estes had a particular liking to the man, but he never realized what it was, until the warrior began to court him to the final part of courtship and made Estes answer him, and now they were lovers; one by heart and to be wedded. 

At first, Estes had doubts (in all truths he carried them even at present), he doubted the man being truly serious, he doubted Zilong truly loves him for what would Estes have that Zilong would love? These doubts had Estes pause his writing, remembering how awful it is to have these poisonous thoughts that he would rather shrug off, but the more he thought of it, the more he drowns. 

He loves Zilong, and there were no such reasons for him to love the man, and yet he did and still do. He just realized it one day throughout the courtship and he thinks, perhaps Zilong loved him the same as he does? Without any reasons?

Estes believed love does not need reasons. 

But as he thought of Zilong, he wonders how he was able to capture the man's heart. Estes was a king, a humble one at that, and one of the reasons he is humble is because he believes he has nothing to be proud of. His noble blood would do him no such good, he gets respect and control so easily for he was a ruler but he desired respect not because of his royalty, but because of his personality.

He wasn't a warrior either, he was more of a healer. He could heal his elven folks and heal his kingdom, but he could never be the one to fight their enemies by himself for all he could ever do was to heal himself and his armies and that, though useful, makes him feel useless. 

It wasn't just Zilong that he truly doubts. He doubts himself as well. 

Zilong is a lovely person, so full of passion and perseverance, never one to give up, a brave warrior and so full of joy and positivity. He befriends almost everyone and Estes on the other hand, is quite the opposite. He isn't a lovely person, he is not that passionate and doesn't truly persevere, he gives up at times, he is not a warrior nor is he brave, and he is  _not_ so full of joy and positivity. 

He cannot even befriend just anyone for he is a king, and most refer to him as such and treat him highly than friendly. 

So how can he ever make Zilong happy?

The thoughts made him bitter and it made a heavy weight settle in his chest. He gripped his feather quill tight before he continued writing, hoping his thoughts would disappear and he'd soon forget, after all, there is a war at hand and there are things he must worry about, his kingdom, his allies, and his lover.

His lover. 

Zilong. 

The smile he hadn't noticed faded came back and he thought,  _if I cannot make him happy, I can at least do my best to protect him._

The smile turns sweeter.  _I love him._

At dawn, they began to prepare. Estes had long since readied his blessed scroll of the Moon Goddess, his neck adorned with the pendant his lover gave him. He let his elven folk to rest and slumber in peace, for the war was not to be battled by his folks but by the heroes of the Land of Dawn and Estes was there for his Kingdom, and for Zilong. 

His heart beats wildly in a thrill that frightens him and excites him at the same time. For a moment, his mind is occupied with Zilong along his bitter ideals and he shrugs it as quickly as he could. 

He walked over his allies who greeted him with either a nod or a bow, and he found his lover making way to his side, smiling at the sight of the pendant before he grasped Estes' hand in his much bigger own. 

His doubts disappeared and he felt a sense of protection, a sense of comfort. 

"Prepare for battle!" Then came the signal.

 

* * *

 

Cheers could be heard as the warriors raised their weapons in triumph, basking in their victory. All were covered in crimson liquid, wounds could be seen on their skins, and the most noticeable was their exhaustion. 

Estes himself was worn out, but he was glad he did his part well even though he was mostly targeted for being the healer. His wounds hurt but he knows how much his allies are far more tired than he was, so he kept using the blessing of the Moon Goddess to nurse them back to health, even himself. 

They thanked him as soon as they were cleaner than before, the only thing left were their torn clothing and dried blood. 

Zilong smiled at him in such a tender way, almost flirting and Estes rolled his eyes playfully before he stepped closer to his lover, grasping his bicep. The other grasped his cheek and he closed his eyes, healing his lover until he's better.

"Thanks for the heal~"

The man had the audacity to coo and Estes desired to sigh, but his crimson cheeks showed the flattery he tried to hide. 

"You've no need to thank me." Was his only response, monotonous voice slightly faltering. He opened his eyes, greeted with the sight of his lover smiling warmly before laughing and when he caught his lips, Estes eventually swooned and returned it. 

The kiss was soft and passionate and if Estes could wish for one thing, he would wish for his moments with Zilong to never end. 

As they pulled away, they gazed at each other with much love. Anywhere was a paradise with Zilong and Estes is much more deeply in love than he thinks. 

This brown-haired man with such a strong build and handsome face, this man with such a good heart will soon be his husband. 

It sadly scares him. 

"Darling, why are you upset? We've won." Came Zilong's question. Though Estes was excellent at masking his face, Zilong could always see through him, having learned of how throughout the years they spent with each other. Estes sighed and decided he could never truly hide everything from his lover. 

"It is not our victory that saddens me. In fact, I am beyond happy.." He started, and Zilong chuckled, planting a kiss on his forehead. "If it is so, then do not frown. We should be celebrating this victory and believe me when I say I am so proud of you." The man uttered and Estes found himself unable to say what he wanted to speak of. He sees pride on the face of the man he loves and something blossomed in his chest. 

"Why?" 

Zilong grinned, "You were so great! You were so full of passion as you battled by my side, you persevered even though we were nearing our end, you did not give up when you were beyond exhausted. You were such a brave warrior as you fought and when I was worn out, you came and gave me joy, such a motivation it was that kept me fighting. I love you so much." Zilong spoke of him so highly and with such pride. Estes could see how genuine his joy was and he started tearing up.  

"We will wed each other soon, my love, and I hope for you to always be happy. You give me joy, and I hope you are happy with me, for when we wed and say our vows that until death do us part, we will be making a bond that requires both of us to be happy no matter how hard." Zilong embraced him and Estes returned it tightly, burying his face and crying softly into his lover's shoulder.

"I have been so worried, Zilong. I thought I was not enough for you, that I have not what you have, that I am not what you are.. I've been having these doubts that I would not be able to make you happy." Estes confessed and he felt his lover's hand caress his hair. 

"It is not a matter of having and being, it is a matter of accepting and loving." Zilong kissed his head and Estes tightened the embrace more. These were moments when Estes would show his weakness and free himself to be seen. "I accept you and love you for who you are, just loving you already makes me happy and you shouldn't think of making me happy because I already am, now think of filling yourself with joy because you deserved it. I love you so much that these words won't be able to explain." Zilong sighed in content.

Estes looked up at him with a warm smile and tear-stained cheeks. He had always wanted to hear those words, and had always wanted to know of Zilong's reasons. "Why do you love me?" He asked.

Zilong smiled before he answered, "Because I do." 

Then they shared a kiss, his heart overwhelmed with joy and content. Love does need no reason then. 

_"Do you allow me to become your lover?"_

_"Yes."_

He doesn't regret answering Zilong at all, and though a relationship would always have make them doubt and drown in insecurities that could ruin their relationship, his lover would be there to reassure him and he thinks that  _yes, this is enough._

_Zilong himself is enough._

He closed his eyes and smiled into the kiss.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Hoped you enjoy, it's pretty short and soon I'll make a longer one for them ;)


End file.
